He's a Great Kisser
by hollytiger
Summary: Ch. 2 has been added! Now that harry and hermione are together, will the mistake from that fateful night come back as whiplash or will they be happy about it? read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

__

Summary: Hermione thinks about her mixed feelings between Ron and Harry, talks to her best friend Susan Bones about them, and decides to tell one of the guys how she feels. But can she tell the other that she doesn't love him? Includes an alternate ending at the VERY last page of the book. H/Hr/R Triangle

Rated: PG.

__

Disclaimer: Mr. And Mrs. Granger's first names are my idea, however, they aren't my characters, they're J.K. Rowling's. As with everyone else. Enjoy.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione Granger, her eyes all puffy, looked up from her reading in the library to find her best friend, Susan Bones of Hufflepuff.

"Hi Susie, I'm fine, really, it's just, ugh," Hermione trailed off.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Susan as she sat down next to her best friend.  


"I'm so confused, Susie, what am I going to do?"

Susan placed an arm around her best friend. Hermione cried into her shoulder.

"Love sucks, doesn't it?" asked Susie. "Who's the guy?" Hermione went into full detail, about before the Quiddich game, the kissing and everything.

"You kissed Harry AND Ron?" whispered Susan. "Whoa."

"Well, I only kissed Ron on the cheek, but I kissed Harry smack-dab on the lips!" wailed Hermione. "I'm so confused, what am I to do?" Hermione put her hands in her head.

"Who do you love, Ron, or Harry?" asked Susan.

"I love both of them, but, I don't know…" said Hermione quietly.

"Let your heart be your guide, and if your heart tells you Harry, then tell him. Same with Ron." Hermione smiled at her best friend.

  
"Thanks Susie."

"Welcome Mione."

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath. There he was, sitting, studying for his owls. God, he was gorgeous. Those beautiful eyes, that unruly hair, it made her want to touch him all over. She walked towards him and sat down next to him on the red Gryffindor couch.

"Hey Mione," he said as she sat nest to him. He grinned.

"Hi, listen, there's something I have to tell you."

"So do I," he said.

"Well, tell me before I tell you," said Hermione.

"No, you first."

"Alright, I-, err well, that is," began Hermione

"What Mione?"

"I love you." There, she said it. And quickly too.

He grinned and sighed. "Mione, I love you too."

"OH HARRY!" she cried and she hugged him as hard as she could. Harry, grinning like the Cheshire cat, leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione returned the kiss, and they melted together on the couch, never wanting to let go.

"So, does this mean you're over with Cho?" asked Hermione, as they broke apart.

"Actually, I was planning on breaking up with her tomorrow anyways," said Harry, his green eyes twinkling.

"Good, or I would have hurt you. Oh, by the way, I'm breaking up with Viktor. I couldn't stand him asking about the two of us anymore. And how are we going to tell Ron?"

"Oh man, I hadn't thought about that," said Harry.

"Perhaps when you break up with Cho, we'll tell him why."

"Good idea," said Harry. And they kissed again, disappearing out of sight from everything else.

* * *

"Well?" Ron said finally, looking up at Harry. "How was it?"  
Harry considered for a moment. 

"Wet," he said truthfully... "Because she was crying," Harry continued heavily. 

"Oh," said Ron, his smile fading slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?" 

"Dunno," said Harry, who hadn't considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. "Maybe I am." 

"Of course you're not," said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter. 

"How do you know?" said Ron in a sharp voice. 

__

Oh shit, I did not just say that… thought Hermione as she looked at Harry.

""Well, I suppose it could have been worse," said Hermione. "Are you going to see her again?"

"I'll have to, won't I? I mean, we've got D.A. meetings, haven't we?"

"You know what I mean," said Hermione impatiently. Ron just stared at them as they said nothing.

"I'm off to bed," she said a few minutes later. She kissed Harry on the cheek, and to make it look like it was friendly, kissed Ron on the cheek too and marched up the stairs.

__

This is going to be harder than we thought it was going to be, thought Hermione.

__

* * *

"Bye guys," said Ron as he and the Weasleys disappeared from the platform. Harry, Hermione, the Dursleys, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were the only ones left.

"Are you coming boy?" asked Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, hang on a minute," said harry. He walked with Hermione to greet her parents and he kissed her on the lips.

"It's going to be a difficult summer," said Hermione, "but we'll manage."

"If you want Harry," said Paul Granger, "we'll have Hermione owl Dumbledore to se if you'd like to come to our house for the summer."

"That'd be great!" said Harry. "You know where I'll be," he said to Hermione.

"I know," said Hermione, "I love you."

Harry grinned. "I love you too." He kissed her again and returned to his uncle, grinning at the others. Lupin grinned, Tonks winked, and Moody gave him a nod as he grabbed his things and walked away from the station.

Hermione sighed and Mia Granger put a hand on her shoulder.

"So, have you told the red head about you two yet?" asked Mia.

"No, we're afraid to." Hermione sighed.

"Is Harry a good kisser?" asked Mia.

"MOM!" she cried. Mia laughed. Hermione looked at her mother, while her father just chuckled.

"No Mom, he's not."

Mia raised an eyebrow. "But you guys just…"

"I know, but I meant to say something else."

"What was that dear?"

"He's a Great Kisser."


	2. Harry's Birthday Present

A/N After much consideration I have decided to continue with this and write more! WHOOHOO!

Ch. 2 Harry's Birthday Present

July 31st, 1996

Harry stood outside with his things, waiting for Mr. Granger and Hermione to come pick him up. A car pulled up to the house and Paul Granger got out of the car.

"Hi Mr. Granger! Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well, but you'll see her when we get to the house. Need some help?" asked Paul.

"Sure." They grabbed an end of the trunk and Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and loaded it into the car. They got in and Paul drove off. They drove out of Surrey and several miles north to a dirt road where Paul turned on it and they came up to a gate. The gate opened and they drove up to the giant house and stopped in front.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Harry," said Paul. They got out and carried his things into the house where Mia Granger welcomed Harry in her arms.

"Hi Harry, Hermione is in her room. Third door on the right as you go up the stairs and down the hall to your right. We'll put these in the room next door to hers for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Granger." He ran upstairs and walked to Hermione's door. He softly knocked and opened the door. Hermione was asleep in her bed. he gently tiptoed over to her side and sat on the bed. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and she gently opened her eyes to see Harry sitting on her bed looking at her.

"Hello love," he said. "You feeling okay? Your dad said you weren't feeling well."

He got up and opened her shade to let some sunlight inside.

"Oh yeah, I threw up this morning. It's normal when morning sickness kicks in."

Harry stopped in his tracks. _Morning sickness? Oh lord. _he thought.

"Oh my god, are you-?"

"Yes I am and my parents do know, they wanted me to tell you though."

"And this was the night we first kissed and then one thing led to another?"

"Yes Harry, we're having a baby."

Harry grinned and hugged Hermione. He kissed her on the lips and then hugged her again, a wave of happiness pouring out as he silently cried into her arms.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," he said. "Oh Hermione, I'm gonna be a daddy. We're gonna be a family!"

"Yes I know love," she said, smoothing his black hair. "And it's what you've always wanted. A real family."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I told the Weasleys, but they're not telling Ron just yet."

"Yeah, he's gonna freak when he hears the news."

"I have an appointment later, will you go with me?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I will."

"Happy Birthday Harry," she said and they kissed.

* * *

"Hello Hermione, how are you today?" asked the doctor.

"I'm just fine. A little morning sickness, but other that great."

"And you're the father?" asked the doctor of Harry and Harry nodded.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Harry Potter." He shook hands with the doctor and she smiled.

"Okay, let's get an ultrasound done and you can see your baby. this goop I'm putting on your belly is gonna be cold, okay?"

She squirted a jelly-like substance on Hermione's stomach and placed the receiver on the jelly. A beating noise came on the ultrasound.

"Is that-?" began Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter, that's the heartbeat. And if you look right here, you can see your baby."

Harry put his finger up to the screen and traced the eyes of his daughter or son.

"Can we find out what it is?' asked Harry.

"Sure we can do that," said the doctor.

"Hermione, is it alright with you?"

"No, I want to wait and find out."

"Well, Harry I can look and write it down for you if you'd like."

"Okay." The doctor moved the receiver and found the sex. She wrote it down on a piece of paper and folded it and handed it to Harry, who opened it away from Hermione and grinned as he read it as the doctor cleaned Hermione's stomach off and handed her some vitamins and pictures of their baby..

"I know what it is, but I'm not telling..." he sang as he teased Hermione.

"Dork," she muttered. She sighed. "Fine, I want to know too."

"Nope, uh huh. you said you were going to wait."

"But now that you know I want to know!' she whined. Harry sighed and smiled.

"Okay you really want to know?" Hermione nodded and Harry let her read what the doctor wrote. (Did you really think I was gonna let you know what it is?)

Hermione's eyes teared and she and Harry hugged each other and Harry kissed her head.

"Congratulations you two. Hermione I know you said you go to a private school, so I'd like to see you again before you leave. You have worked something out with the nurse there?"

"Yes I wrote her and told her."

"Okay, come back in three weeks then and we'll do another check-up."

Harry and Hermione thanked the doctor and left the office.


End file.
